Escavadores
by Lanni Lu
Summary: Observar vidas pela janela e desvendar a intimidade alheia é um jogo para Harry Potter. Um jogo geralmente entediante, mas que torna-se mais interessante quando Gina Weasley muda para seu prédio. Ele não tem nada a perder, nem ela. Estão ambos no fundo do poço, então por que não afundar um pouco mais juntos? Afinal, ela é uma escavadora. Harry também. (UA / Universo Alternativo)
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

.

" _Prazer e sofrimento. Toda minha vida, defini o prazer e a dor como duas sensações vizinhas".  
_ Marguerite Yourcenar

.

Dizem que quando você chega ao fundo do poço, basta parar de cavar. Você usa o fundo como impulso para saltar e voltar à terra firma. Também pode ficar parado, preso à dor. A terceira opção, aquela que ninguém encoraja, é continuar cavando mais, mais e mais fundo. Não importa quanto tenha caído, descobre que pode descer ainda mais.

A terceira é sempre a opção que escolho. Naturalmente, afinal eu, Gina Weasley, sou uma escavadora. Acho que mereço a dor e por isso me prendo a ela. "Sofrer é melhor do que não sentir nada", é isso que os escavadores pensam. Para nós, parar de cavar não é uma opção. O fundo do poço nunca é fundo o suficiente.

Nas minhas escavações, descobri que Harry Potter é um escavador também. Juntos conseguíamos afundar ainda mais.


	2. Primeira partida

N/A: Contém linguagem imprópria para menores de 18 anos. Os capítulos trazem/trarão temas, diálogos e/ou cenas que envolvem nudez, sexo, incesto e/ou suicídio.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

.

" _E os que foram vistos dançando foram julgados insanos pelos que não conseguiam ouvir a música._ "  
Friedrich Nietzsche

.

Na primeira vez que viu o prédio, ele achou de mau gosto. Era um "L" na horizontal, que se repedia e erguia por 24 andares. LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.

O arquiteto havia feito um bom trabalho para usar todo espaço que tinha, mas ele achava o resultado incômodo aos olhos. Pensou que se morasse lá, pelo menos não teria de encarar aquele L bizarro. Dentro dele perderia a noção de espaço, e o lugar seria só um prédio.

O corretor de imóveis levou-o para visitar um apartamento no 15º andar, sessão A, no que seria a base do L. O corretor falou sobre como aquele era o maior modelo de apartamento do condomínio, com uma suíte e três quartos, que muitos estavam de olho, o preço era excelente, a cozinha era arejada e bem iluminada... O homem fez seu trabalho, e Harry Potter se mudou dois meses.

Foi morar em um apartamento idêntico ao que visitou, no 22º andar, o 22A. Toda vez que voltava para casa, olhava aquele L à distância e sentia-se incomodado. Depois de algum tempo, já nem ligava. O que o fez querer ficar não foi a arquitetura, muito menos a garagem, onde mal podia manobrar, sequer a boa localização ou o preço. Foram a parede e porta da sala, feitas totalmente de vidro, para além das quais havia a sacada e o horizonte cheio de prédios e de nuvens de poluição. Além disso, dali podia ver as janelas daqueles que viviam no corpo do L, logo à direita.

Havia janelas tão distantes que nelas só podia distinguir pequeninos seres, que continuavam pequeninos mesmo quando saía para a sacada. Os apartamentos da sessão B eram os que conseguia ver melhor, principalmente aqueles mais próximos. Do 24B, nada sabia; no 23B vivia uma família de pai, mãe e um casal de filhos; o 22B era de uma mulher de idade avançada, que tocava piano quase todo o dia; o 21B era de um rapaz ruivo que costumava jogar xadrez sozinho na sala; o 20B estava vazio.

Pessoas guardavam segredos. Harry sentia prazer em descobri-los. Poderia ser chamado de vouyer, mas pensava em si mesmo como um observador curioso. Sabia que sozinhas de casa, quando pensavam que não estavam sendo observadas, as pessoas eram o mais próximo do que poderia ser chamado de "livre". Viviam não para atender expectativas, mas para o que desejavam. Observar esses momentos de liberdade era seu pequeno jogo; olhava para descobrir algo, qualquer coisa secreta, fosse uma cena banal ou um esqueleto no armário. Fora do trabalho e fora da cama, era isso que ele fazia. Ver a máscara que os outros usavam cair por um instante, fosse ele prazer, raiva ou dor, era o que buscava. Não podia ser o único que se refugiava atrás de sorrisos e cortesia; queria ver o que as pessoas escondiam, mesmo que de relance.

O tipo de coisa que se descobria em filmes – assassinato, sexo, uma discussão calorosa, a vizinha trocando de roupa - ele não tinha flagrado desde sua mudança. Eram coisas da ficção, não da vida real. Tão longe quanto conseguia ver, não enxergava nada nos vizinhos, um bando entediante: os maridos viviam como maridos, as esposas como esposas, as crianças como crianças, os velhos como velhos. Era isso. _Uma vida chata pra porra, exatamente como a minha aparenta ser_.

Contudo, ele sabia que podia haver muito trás das aparências. Se as vidas observadas nas janelas eram banais, era porque o que havia de interessante estava bem escondido. Quando as janelas eram fechadas, as cortinas puxadas e as portas trancadas, o que os outros faziam? O que faziam quando ninguém via, o que desejavam em segredo, pensavam e não falavam? Queria flagrar qualquer coisa podre para ter certeza que não estava sozinho, que as pessoas valiam tão pouco quanto ele. Era um fodido. Não podia ser o único no mundo.

Talvez a pianista escondesse algo? Ela tinha artrite e sentia dores ao tocar o piano? Buscava a perfeição acima de tudo? Achava-se superior? Desprezava os incapazes de tocar Chopin, Beethoven ou Franz Liszt? Dedicava-se tanto à música que afastava as pessoas? _Porra, pianista, mostre que sim_.

Que decepção! A pianista sempre estava com as cortinas fechadas. Nas raras vezes que as esquecia aberta ou que a renda era tocada pelo vento, Harry só podia ver a silhueta da velha ao piano. O mais perto de um segredo que sabia da velha era que ela tinha insônia e vez e outra tocava de madrugada.

Foi em uma madrugada insone que ele viu a luz da sala do 21B ser acesa. Os apartamentos da sessão B não tinham uma sacada ou parede de vidro – algo exclusivo dos privilegiados moradores da sessão A, vulgo base do L, como Harry preferia -, mas tinham uma grande janela na sala, por isso pôde observar bem. Pouco depois da luz ser acesa, a janela foi aberta e um corpo debruçou no parapeito. Por um momento pensou que a pessoa fosse pular, de tão inclinado para fora que estava seu corpo. Concluiu que era uma garota pelo emaranhado de cabelos ruivos que escondiam seu rosto.

Se era uma mulher ruiva, não era a namorada – ou amante, ou noiva, ou o que fosse – do ruivo do xadrez. A garota dele era uma peituda de cabelos escuros e cacheados, e não demorou para que ela aparecesse ao lado da ruiva suicida.

Harry foi até o canto direito da sacada para ver melhor. Às vezes o ruivo e a namorada se beijavam ou se abraçavam em frente à janela, mas isso era tudo, então era a primeira vez que ele via a peituda com tão pouca roupa. Ela vestia apenas um pijama curto, que parecia ser de seda. Percebeu que não havia julgado-a mal pelas outras vezes e que ela pertencia à sua categoria favorita de mulheres. _É comível_.

A de cabelos cacheados conversava baixo com a ruiva, porém não dava para escutar nada. Parecia consolá-la, seja lá qual fosse o motivo. Ela falou, falou e falou, então foi embora. O ruivo do xadrez apareceu pouco depois, debruçou ao lado da cabeleira ruiva e disse algo. A ruiva assentiu, Harry notou.

Enquanto isso, as luzes do cômodo ao lado da sala foram acesas e Harry viu a namorada peituda abrir um sofá cama. O 21B não tinha cortinas nas janelas, e ele podia dizer que aquele cômodo era uma biblioteca, sala de estudos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Parecia que a ruiva dormiria ali.

O que estava acontecendo? Estava curioso, mas não animado. A verdade era que independente do que flagrasse, a vida dos outros não o interessava. Observar era um jogo, e descobrir algo significava vencer uma partida. Como qualquer vitória, traria uma breve satisfação pessoal - uma prova de que os outros escondiam uma parte de si, tal como ele -, mas o gozo da descoberta logo passaria e precisaria continuar a procurar. Era como sexo. Nunca era suficiente.

A morena peituda e o ruivo desapareceram de vista, e as luzes se apagaram no 21B. O apartamento ficava logo abaixo e formava um ângulo reto com o de Harry, então era fácil de observar - na verdade, era o que oferecia melhor visão, já que Harry podia olhá-lo de perto e de cima -, contudo era noite e todas as luzes foram apagadas. Ele teve que pegar seu binóculo para ver o que se passava.

A ruiva continuava debruçada na janela, olhando para baixo. O que tinha de errado com ela? Por que ela não olhava para cima? Teria 20, 30 ou 40 anos? Como era? Quem era? Parente do ruivo do xadrez? Qual era o nome dele... Roy? Rony? Rey? Lembrava-se dele ter se apresentado na última reunião do condomínio, mas nunca prestava atenção nos nomes dos homens.

Ponderou que talvez devesse entrar. Se a ruiva resolvesse pular pela janela, ele teria de perder o dia seguinte na delegacia, dando depoimentos e contando o que viu. Se ela fosse se matar, deveria fazer isso onde não desse trabalho a ninguém, como em uma ponte.

Quando decidiu deitar, ouviu o grito, que cortou a noite. Harry puxou os binóculos de volta. No 22B, a pianista velha parou de tocar e olhou pela janela, mas era tarde, pois a ruiva estava fora do campo de visão dela, de pé na sala do 21B, observando a noite. Harry teve certeza que a velha ficou se perguntando quem estava gritando às 3h. Era a ruiva, ele não tinha dúvidas. Era a única de pé por ali, além dele e da pianista.

A garota tinha um cabelo longo e levemente ondulado, e era um bocado bonita para a idade. 15, 16, 19? Quantos anos ela teria? Não mais do que 19. Era magra, com peitos pequenos, mas que deviam ser bons de chupar. Mulheres eram classificadas em duas categorias para ele: comíveis e não-comíveis. Concluiu que ela era comível, se tivesse mesmo 19. Provavelmente era irmã do ruivo do xadrez, porque, de alguma forma, eles se pareciam.

Harry desejou que fosse dia para observá-la melhor, ou que pelo menos as luzes do 21B estivessem acesas. Ela parecia chorar, mas podia estar enganado. As lentes noturnas do binóculo eram úteis, mas era um objeto barato que não superava os olhos.

Concluiu que poderia dar uma olhada melhor na garota na manhã seguinte, se ela já não tivesse ido embora. Devia ter brigado com o namorado, então era possível que fizessem as pazes no dia seguinte e ele nunca mais a visse.

Sentindo a satisfação pela partida vencida dissipar-se, foi para o quarto, onde observou a mulher na sua cama. Já tinha dado um descanso a ela, então podia acordá-la para treparem de novo.

* * *

 **NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Sim, uma nova fic. Uma que, possivelmente, é minha obra prima. Hahahaha... Brincadeira! Mas certamente é uma das minhas favoritas, porque traz personagens falhos e quebrados, o que amo, então esperem algo dark. Haverá temas delicados como em "Entre 4 Paredes", porém com uma linguagem e abordagem mais adultas, portanto mais "pesadas". O aviso está dado, agora sobre as atualizações.  
Essa história será pequena, coisa de 10, 12 capítulos, que devem ser todos curtos, e cerca de metade já está pronta, faltando apenas uma revisão cuidadosa. Na verdade, comecei essa fic na mesma época de E4P, mas acabei deixando de lado e agora recuperei. Acredito que a atualização não atrapalhará a escrita de "Garwosth - A Terra Cinza" exatamente por isso: já tenho um bom material adiantado. Se irei continuar a publicá-lo ou não, é com vocês! Me digam se gostaram do que viram. Se sim, terei prazer em continuar; se não, excluo e deixo de lado.  
Ah, para quem nunca leu minhas outras fics, visitem meu perfil e deem uma olhada nas sinopses!

Aguardo a opinião de vocês!  
Beijos e obrigada por ler!  
Lanni


End file.
